1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television communication system, terminal, and method.
2. Background of the Invention
Television communication systems are utilized for television conference, etc., and in the related art, a general structure of television communication systems is as follows.
Such a television communication system includes a first projector located at a first point, a first personal computer connected to the first projector, and a second projector that is connected to the first personal computer communicatively and located at a second point.
In addition, when a material sharing mode using the first projector and the second projector is active, the first projector causes a first projection unit to project a video image from the first personal computer onto a first projection screen and causes a first image taking unit to take an image of the projected video image on the first projection screen to detect a pointer image cast in the first projector (for example, Patent literature 1).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-181019 discloses such a related art.
In the related art, while the material sharing mode is active, in a state in which a pointer image is cast using a laser pointer, etc., toward the projected image on the first projection screen from the first projector at the first point while a presentation is being made, the first projector causes the first image taking unit to take an image of the projected video image of the first projection screen to detect the position of the pointer image cast in the first projector.
In addition, the pointer image is superimposed on the projected image from the second projector onto a second projection screen by supplying the position of the pointer image to the second projector at the second point.
Therefore, members at the second point can also perceive the position of the pointer pointed on the first projection screen at the first point, so that the conference can proceed smoothly.
However, in the related art, the conference may not always necessarily proceed smoothly because the members at the second point can perceive the pointed location in the projected image on the first projection screen only when the pointer image is displayed at the first point.
For example, the pointer image must be displayed even in a case where the intention can otherwise be conveyed more properly, such as by pointing the projected image by a finger or by superimposing another shaped object to express a location of interest or to convey what should be pointed. In this case, the conference, or communication, may not necessarily proceed smoothly.